Recueil d'imagines ( The Maze Runner )
by Dissem
Summary: Donc, un petit recueil, avec un peu tout le monde, Male!reader, Fem!reader, faites votre choix ! Complete, car les OS ne se suivent pas, et rating T pour le moment.


Petit blabla : Bonjour bonsoir ! Je vous présente un recueil d'imagine sur le Labyrinthe, mais en fait, c'est vraiment sur toute la trilogie, et je ne fais pas réellement de distinctions entre les livres et les films. En tout cas, les dates de parutions seront totalement aléatoires, mais bon, chaque chapitre va être indépendant, et la longueur aussi sera aléatoire. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'image provient de tumblr. Enjoy !

* * *

Thomas x Fem!Reader

* * *

Fichtre.

Dans quoi tu t'étais embraquée, encore ? Franchement, parfois, tu te demandais pourquoi tu agissais toujours avant de réfléchir. C'était pas comme si on ne t'avait pas déjà engueulé plein de fois à cause de ça ! Mais c'était plus fort que toi, tes membres bougeaient avant que ton cerveau ne produise rien qu'une étincelle.

Et maintenant, t'étais là, planquée dans un renflement du mur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure sous l'adrénaline alors que tu essayais tant bien que mal d'imaginer un plan potable qui te permettrait de sortir de ce trou à rat.  
Et de sortir Thomas, également, parce que ton crétin de meilleur ami n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de partir avant toi pour que tu ne te fasses pas blesser.  
Parfois, tu te demandais vraiment qui de lui ou de toi était le plus stupide des deux.

Mais un bruit de pas te sortit de tes pensées, et tu jetas un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir aseptisé, voyant immédiatement trois soldats du W.I.C.K.E.D. et... et ce stupide de crétin d'idiot de Thomas qui se débattait pour tenter d'échapper à leur prise.

Alors, évidemment, ton corps bougea avant toi et tu fus debout en un quart de seconde, les jambes écartées, ferme sur tes appuis et le revolver bien en place dans tes mains alors que tu visais un des soldats, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Relâchez-le. Tout de suite.

Les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent et Thomas aussi, te regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts. Un des soldats lâcha ton meilleur ami, s'avançant, et immédiatement, tu pointas ton arme sur lui.

\- On se calme, petite ! S'exclama-t-il, et tu serras les dents.  
\- J'ai dit, relâchez-le, ou je tire.

Un des hommes qui retenait Thomas ricana, et celui qui était face à toi eut un sourire condescend.

\- Tu ne vas pas tirer, petite.  
\- Oh, tu crois ? Demandas-tu, mais c'était une question purement rhétorique, et quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat eut un cri en trébuchant, sa cuisse touchée.

Tu avais toujours été une bonne tireuse, et là, il y avait Thomas dans la balance. Alors tu n'hésitas pas à tirer dans son autre cuisse, et avant que les autres hommes n'aient le temps de lâcher ton meilleur ami, prendre les armes, et tirer, ils avaient déjà une balle dans l'épaule droite – tu n'aimais pas tuer, mais tu voulais mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, et la plupart du temps, les gens étaient droitiers.

\- Wow, joli coup ! S'exclama Thomas, mais alors qu'il avançait vers toi, son visage devint soudainement blanc, et il s'effondra.  
\- Thomas !

Tu te précipitas sur lui, mais il était déjà au sol lorsque tu arrivas, et tu le retournas sur le dos en le secouant.

\- Thomas ? Thomas !

Tu sentais la panique te gagner, mais ce crétin ne répondait pas, et ses yeux ouverts étaient vitreux – comme s'il était mort. Cette pensée te figea un instant et tu te remis à secouer Thomas avec plus de force, continuant à l'appeler, et finalement, il se mit soudainement à toucher, crachant du sang sur tes vêtements, mais tu n'en avais rien à faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demandas-tu immédiatement, et ton meilleur ami releva son regard un peu perdu sur toi.  
\- ... Teaser, finit-il par répondre, et tu eus un soupir de soulagement, qui se coinça dans ta gorge lorsque Thomas se remit à cracher du sang.

Ca, ça n'arrivait jamais, normalement. L'angoisse revint en force dans tes veines, jusqu'à ce que tu remarques enfin la tâche rouge qui commençait à s'étendre sur le tee-shirt sale de ton meilleur ami – et pour une fois, ton cerveau fonctionna, te faisant remarqué que tu avais tiré six fois, mais qu'il y avait eu sept détonations.

\- Oh, merde, lâchas-tu, avant de déchirer immédiatement une grande bande de tissus à ta veste pour compresser comme tu pouvais la blessure. Thoms', si tu me claques entre les doigts, je te jure que je te tues.

Ton meilleur ami eut un léger rire avant de cracher à nouveau, tentant de se redresser, et il appuya sur le trou dans son torse, posant sa main sur la tienne.

\- Je vais pas crever maintenant, réussit-il à haleter, et tu levas les yeux au ciel, mais tu voyais bien que ce que tu faisais ou rien, c'était la même chose. Je vais pas crever avant de t'avoir demandé en mariage, putain, ajouta-t-il, mais si tu hoquetas de surprise en relevant la tête, ce que te choquas, ce furent les larmes qui roulaient sur le visage de Thomas.  
\- Pardon ? T'es en train de crever, et toi, tu fais des blagues ? T'étouffas-tu à moitié, mais l'ancien blocard posa son autre main ensanglantée sur ta joue, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors que du sang coulait de sa bouche.  
\- Tu veux m'épouser ? J'ai toujours voulu te demander ça.  
\- Bordel, tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Nan, dit-il, avant de tousser une nouvelle fois, et là, sa toux dura bien plus longtemps et fut bien plus importante.

Mais les mots de ton meilleur ami se répétaient en boucle dans ta tête sans que tu ne puisses les empêcher, et tu étais tellement perturbé que pendant un instant, tu laissas glisser ta main, te rendant compte que le pouls de Thomas ralentissait dangereusement, et qu'il était totalement irrégulier, et que bon sang, il était vraiment en train de te claquer entre les doigts.

\- Okay okay, dis-tu, tentant de réfréner ton affolement, je t'épouse, mais t'as intérêt de rester en vie, okay ? Je veux pas être veuve, moi ! Thomas ? Thomas !

Tu le secouas un peu plus fort, et il finit par rouvrir les yeux, les plongeant maladroitement dans les tiens.

\- T'inquiètes, je mourrais pas, pas tout de suite – et brodel, t'es au courant que je t'aime, hein ? Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime, je – je t'ai – je -

La voix de Thomas se coupa alors que ton sang se figeait dans tes veines, et son teint prit une couleur encore plus blanchâtre, alors que tu appuyais de nouveau sur le trou dans son torse.

\- Non, Thomas ! T'écrias-tu, mais cela ne servait à rien, et sans que tu ne puisses rien faire, tu te rendis compte que ton meilleur ami que tu n'aimais pas comme un meilleur ami depuis si longtemps était en train de mourir.

De réellement, mourir. Des larmes coulèrent sur ton visage sans que tu ne cherches à les retenir, continuant de parler pour tenter de garder Thomas avec toi, mais non, il partait, et le sang collait à tes mains, puis soudainement, il eut un dernier sursaut, avant de se figer.  
Et il était mort.  
Thomas était mort, et toi, tu étais veuve alors que tu venais de te marier quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Fichtre.


End file.
